Frozen Ray
by KiraHatesDresses
Summary: /YohxAnna/ Over one year since their marriage, Anna and Yoh are enduring through Tokyo's worst snowstorm ever. With only each other's warmth, how will they survive this deadly, yet thrilling weather?
1. Morning: Shower n Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SK. Need I say more?

**Author Notes:** Thanks to everyone who's been supportive by reading, comment and e-mailing reviewing my fics. This fic is entirely centred on Yoh/Anna and is **dedicated **to all the Yona fans out there and to **da*mouse** -- You can all thank her on the early debut of this fic... since I was planning to let it sit for a week or so before getting back to it.

**Rating:** PG-13… Seriously.  Er… Well the 'worst' part is… well… I didn't go completely graphic but the most… unexpected scene is when they *cough*showertogether*cough* You have been forewarned.****

**Summary:** Over one year since their marriage, Anna and Yoh are enduring through Tokyo's worst snowstorm ever. With only each other's warmth, how will they survive this deadly, yet thrilling weather? [Yoh/Anna] 

**Warning: OOC**… Kinda **PWP **[Plotless, Pointless], pure **fantasy** [meaning that its perfect perfect perfect… nothing bad happens. Not that anything bad ever happens in my fic. ] and **fluffy**. Oh and… there ARE **mature** and **ecchi** [perverted] events that occur in this fic. Yoh and Anna are both 19 in here.

**Yukata** - A type of kimono that is usually worn before bedtime. 

**Onsen** - Hot spring

**Frozen Ray**

**  
~~~**

Shivering as the cold morning breeze blew into the room, Asakura Anna rolled to her side to grasp the first warm object she touched. In this case, the first warm object -- wasn't an object. Yoh opened an eyelid to see his wife possessively pull his arm closer to her chest. He smiled as he turned on his side to face her and then wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his. 

He loved winter days like these. Loved ones huddling close together to take in the limited warmth that existed among them. The feeling of contact and touch with one another… it was truly one of those moments where being alive was all worthwhile. Yoh closed his eyes as the new warmness circulated throughout his body. 

Anna stirred slightly before her eyes fluttered open. Her vision blurred as her sight adjusted to the image of her husband in front of her. Looking goofy but nonetheless cute, with his trademark smile and his messy hair that concealed half of his face. She couldn't help but reach over to brush away the strands away from his tan face. Her fingers lingered, dancing along his cheek. 

Yoh felt her heated touch glide across his face and was almost tempted to wake up and ask what she was doing. But he stopped himself, enjoying the gentle touches and never wanting them to stop.

Tracing invisible heart shapes around his facial features, Anna repressed a smile as she slowly leaned inward to kiss her husband. 

Yoh's eyes shot open as her lips met his, but in less than a second, all his tension relaxed and disappeared as quickly as it came. Inevitably aroused, the dark-haired boy tried to restrain his groan from being heard… but failed miserably once he felt her smooth palms slide across his chest in a soothing motion. 

Anna smiled secretly as she heard his cry of pleasure deep within his throat. Withdrawing slightly, she stared into Yoh's eyes with a hinting glow of amusement. "You're awake, I see." 

"Uh-huh…" he drifted off as he closed the space between them with another kiss. 

A cold disruption caused the two to look towards the shiver-sending source. The window blew open as chilly winds blew in angrily. Bits of snow and ice entered the room, travelling from the frigid gusts. Yoh stood up, trembling as goose bumps formed on his skin. Warm as his yukata was, it couldn't cover his entire body from the icy breeze. Grimacing as he securely closed the windows, Yoh looked outside. Snow. Everywhere. It was like someone painted the entire world in the colour of white.

"See anything interesting?" Anna asked as she crept over and slipped her arms around his waist. 

"Not really." He shut his eyes tight before reopening them. Looking at the intense white glow outside had blinded his sight. "What do you want for breakfast?" 

"Surprise me," she began. 

Yoh turned around to meet her dark eyes. He grinned as he rested his forehead against hers.

"…With something edible."

"Of course." He planted a kiss on her forehead before heading towards the bedroom door.

"Wait." Her voice halted his movements as he spun around for an answer.  

Anna glanced through the window. The falling snow didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon and with the ground already covered under the white blanket of frost... Only two things were going to happen: A miracle that would stop the snow and let the sun shine through once again or… a blizzard that would most likely cause complete chaos within the city. Already knowing the impending weather about to strike, she decided that warming up first would be the best idea. 

Walking towards her husband, she cupped his face into her hands gently. "Before breakfast… How about a shower first?"  

"Sounds good to me…" Yoh grinned.

Anna pulled him closer until their lips met tenderly. She would always cherish every kiss they shared as if it were their last. There are feelings that just can't be expressed using words but only through actions… And this moment... was one of the many examples.

**~~~**

Yoh tugged at the belt around his yukata, loosing the robe enough for it to fall to his toes. He could hear the water from the shower spraying forcefully as the nozzle was turned to a higher pressure. Steam immediately formed and began floating around the confined area. Drops of water could be seen beginning to slide down behind the curtain. Despite the coldness that existed outside, you could never tell what season it was when you were in a room filled with immense heat and hovering hot vapour. 

The dark-haired boy bit his nails as he debated whether or not to go in to the shower. His wife was waiting behind the curtains and even though they've seen each other before, it was always a debatable situation that Yoh found himself thinking about whenever they occurred. He felt his cheeks heat up as he watched Anna's blurry figure, although that might have been the growing warmth that was in the room. 

Tentatively with one foot, he stepped inside the blazing tub. The water sprayed vigorously against his face and with his dark hair soaked, it instantly began to have a growing attraction for his face. 

Anna looked at Yoh amusingly as he tried to brush aside his hair away from his eyes. The showering water from above, however, didn't seem to be siding along with the boy's action. As Yoh tried to brush his long hair away, the water seemed to weigh down his hair, bringing it over his eyes once more. It was like trying to comb down rebellious wisps of hair from waking up in the morning. 

Anna giggled at his desperate struggle as she reached over and pushed away his hair. Her hand remained over his brow, lightly pressing down his hair. 

"Sank…yuu," he slowly breathed out as he drew closer to her. 

Their cheeks burned in crimson as their lips met and mingled affectionately once again. Water continued to sprinkle from above, soaking their bare bodies in warmth. When they broke away for a gasp of air, only smiles were exchanged among them. And for both of them… that was enough.

Anna reached for a bottle of shampoo on the rack just behide Yoh's head. The boy raised an eyebrow when she began to run the tip of the bottle along his chest. 

"Sit down," she commanded with a soft tone. Yoh nodded as he sat cross-legged on the floor of the tub. A few months after Yoh and Anna's wedding, their friends decided to compile all their money that they've raised a while ago to renovate around the inn. A few of these modifications were: an increased size of the bathtub (large enough to fit 2-3 adults), an indoor onsen, (that could be used even in severe snowstorms like today) and an expansion of the kitchen. 

Squeezing the long container, a viscous liquid slowly seeped through the small opening and onto Anna's palm. She rubbed her palms together and gently scrubbed Yoh's hair. 

Yoh swallowed as he tried to focus his attention on her determined face. _'No… can't stare there. No.. definitely can't stare there… Dammit Yoh! Keep your eyes on her face! Eh.. maybe just a… glance wouldn't hurt… Mmm… that feels good. Yeah… She's good at this…  NO! NO! Can't be turned on… Can't… start feeling tingles… Can NOT… get… argh! Ahh! Pure thoughts, pure thoughts, pure thoughts! Even though she's my wife… she does contain the potential to murder me……!' _

Anna watched her husband shut his eyes as he muttered something and she definitely doubted that the shampoo caused the problem. "Yoh… are you getting turned on by this?" 

"…No…" he said passively with his eyes remaining closed. 

The girl smiled slightly with a mischievous gleam in her dark eyes. "Turn around."

Yoh hesitated before obeying her. Somehow he could feel that she was up to something. 

Anna placed her hands on his shoulders as she soothingly massaged his tense muscles. She could feel his body willingly relax under her touch. Her hands began to glide down his back as she reached for a towel and began to scrub in an up and down motion while being as gentle as possible. When she finished, she left trails of kisses across his back, sending him towards the doors of heaven. 

Yoh grit his teeth throughout the cleaning process. Was it an ordeal? Not at all! It was quite the opposite -- feeling her soft body against his. He tried to keep his cries of pleasure down to a minimum since this morning's failure. However, when his wife began to kiss away the burning after effect, he knew he would fail once more. 

Though he'd never admit it, Yoh was actually quite shy about his arousing voices that cried aloud from within. He knew there was nothing wrong with expressing pleasure vocally, in fact every time he hears Anna -- he can't help but grin inside, knowing that she was enjoying it as much as he did. Actually, the sounds of sexual excitement can be quite… stimulating. And in reality, it was another reason why Yoh would never openly moan lustfully. He wanted to be able to hear the cries of his wife without having to hear his own. Her voice… her moan… her cry… it drove him to the point of insanity as he would climax along with her. Thinking about those moments alone would be enough to push him over the edge. 

"Your turn…" Yoh panted after Anna had thoroughly exercised his vocal cords. 

"Already? I was having fun…" 

"Ha. Ha. Well, too bad… Because now it's my turn!" He smiled triumphantly, "Turn around." 

Anna listened and knew she was definitely in for it now. Yoh began with the shampoo. Gently applying it all over her scalp, slowly and nonchalantly. The water rinsed out the shampoo almost instantly so he didn't have to worry too much about that part. Next, he scrubbed her back as she did for him and of course, adding many soft kisses on her body along the way.

"Whew… that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," she sighed contently as she turned around. 

"I'm not done yet…" 

Yoh lightly pushed Anna towards the back of the tub as he began to caress her neck fondly with his tounge. He was directly lying on top of her in a very inappropriate position if they weren't married. Even as a full grown 19 year old boy, he didn't weigh a lot, which seemed to be quite fine with Anna. 

"Yoh…" Anna moaned as she wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. Yoh's hands were roaming across Anna's body, causing her cries of pleasure to fill the air. He grinned as he saw her face etched with lust.

"I guess that's enough for now…" Yoh said as he started to get up. 

"Getting me worked up like that and then leaving it?" Anna questioned as they met for a brief kiss.

"It's payback dear," he responded simply.  

Anna secretly smiled as she turned the showerhead nozzle to full blast, "Payback this… Asakura Yoh." She stepped aside as she watched her drenched husband as he waved his arms in retaliation. Anna was glad the water and Yoh's muffled cries were loud enough to cover her laughter. Or… so she thought. 

The sound of Anna's laughter stopped Yoh instantly. It was always such a rare melody… a one that could not be found nor matched. He grinned as he heard the laughter continued. His arms still swung around, hoping to keep her laughing for a little while longer. Unexpectedly, Yoh popped out of the water tower as he neared Anna -- face to face. 

"You should laugh more…" Yoh started, "It's beautiful…" 

Anna flushed in silence. She couldn't help staring into his arresting gaze. The moment was cut short when Yoh pulled her into the centre of the shower and captured her lips with his. 

**~~~**

Yoh stretched his arms lazily as drops of water rolled down his tanned body. "Showers are great!" He looked at Anna who smiled back. Drawing closer to her, he whispered, "Even better when someone's with you…" 

"Uh huh…" she agreed as she pulled him closer for another one of many kisses they have shared since they woke up this morning. 

Yoh bent down to retrieve their robes from the floor. Putting his aside on a rack, he raised a sleeve of his wife's yukata. Anna slipped an arm through the sleeve just as Yoh raised the other one. Smiling as she placed her arm through the remaining one, she pulled her husband close.

"So we both agree that we like showers together?" She asked as her eyes stared deeply into Yoh's. 

He nodded cutely as he knotted the belt of his wife's robe. "Always and forever." 

Yoh reached for his yukata and quickly dressed himself up. "Well after all that action.. I'm hungry… I'm going down to make breakfast," he announced, patting his stomach.

"Well, don't let me keep you."

Yoh grinned as he kissed his wife once more before opening the door. After a steamy shower, the cold air felt relaxing as it rushed past them. 

"I'll check around the inn, to make sure everything is in place," Anna said as she began to walk down the hall.

Yoh nodded as he headed downstairs, wondering what the heck to make breakfast that would serve to be both edible and delicious at the same time.

**~~~**

"Hmm…" 

Yoh looked through each of the items in the refrigerator. He ran his finger down the shelves, thinking how and what to make with such ingredients. After a while, he took out the leftover fish and pot of rice from last night's dinner and a sealed container of pickled cucumbers that he prepared the night before. Estimating the time needed to make an ordinary Japanese breakfast, Yoh was pleased with his sudden abilities in math and cooking. He reheated the water in the kettle and poured it into a teapot. Doubling checking to make sure that a teabag was inside, Yoh failed to sense Anna's arrival. 

She watched as he scooped out the cucumbers and the rice from the pot into 2 separate bowls. He placed the bowl of rice into the microwave before heading to the stove. She smiled as she watched his skilled hands in action as he began to heat and re-cook the fish. 

Silently sneaking up behind him, Anna slid her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight, "Hi there." 

Yoh almost dropped the spatula as he felt her warm embrace tighten around his body. 

"Sorry if I startled you." Her head relaxed on his back. Breathing in his fresh unique scent, Anna constrained a small smile. There was always something about his natural scent that just tingled the muscles near the corners of her mouth. She could never describe it and she'd doubt that she'd ever figure it out. However, all she knew was that somehow… she felt at peace with herself whenever the senses of her nose would recognize this smell. 

The boy turned his head around slightly to see her dark eyes meeting his. "It's nothing. It was actually a delightful surprise since breakfast is… pretty much already done." Yoh looked at the fish once more to inspect its readiness.  

Anna withdrew her arms as she walked over towards the cupboards, "Great. I'll set up the table then."

Yoh felt her warmth fade away, sadly realizing that he wasn't in her hold any more. "No. Let me set up everything. You just sit down, look pretty and let your husband take care of things." He smiled at her before quickly pecking her on the cheek. 

Anna smiled slightly as she reached for his hand down his side. "That shouldn't be too hard to do." Listening to his kind offer, she proceeded to sit down at the small table where the couple shared their meals when their friends weren't around. 

Pulling out a packet of instant miso soup mix, Yoh equally poured its contents into two bowls before pouring in water. Moments later, a Japanese theme styled breakfast was ready to be eaten. Two bowls of miso soup, a plate of cooked salmon, a bowl of pickled cucumbers, two bowls of rice and two cups of green tea were sitting in the middle of the table.

"Itadakimasu!" Yoh cried cheerfully before taking a bite of his breakfast.

Anna said the word in a silent manner as she joined her husband. _'This better be good… Even though we're married… I still have to nag him for decent cooking… '_

She bit into the fish, astounded at what the taste had brought. _'Okay… definite points for flavour…'_

"How is it?" Yoh asked anxiously as he scanned for any hints on Anna's face.

"Surprisingly… delicious," she began as she reached for the cup of tea.

"Really? Yay!" Yoh cheered as he pumped his fists into the air. He was about to proceed to the dance of joy when he heard Anna's cool voice continue.

"Now if you'll just continue to cook at this standard everyday…" 

Yoh's face darkened, "Everyday…? As in.. 7 consecutive days? Back-to-back? Always? Forever?" 

"Yes. There aren't any problems right?"

Yoh shook his head vigorously, "None at all… Of course that would mean… I need my inspiration… everyday too."

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"I mean well… people can only cook… if their heart is into it… and today… as you can see… in order to receive a fine meal… a husband needs inspiration to cook a perfect meal for his wife."

"Inspiration? Well… I don't think there will be too many problems in that department as long as the flavour of the meal doesn't lower…"

"Relax…" Yoh grinned. 

Smiling in return, Anna took those words to heart. 

**~~~**

'Shut your windows, lock your doors and seal every opening that leads to the outside Tokyo, because our forecast today shows severe snowfall!' 

The meteorologist pointed at the map on the screen, showing small snowflake icons scatter across the city.

'Looking at our previous snowfall records, I'd say we have definitely beat the record set 10 years ago on January the 4th. Back then, we made a record of 26cm at -23 degrees Celsius but today our official new record is 45cm at -35 degrees Celsius!'

Anna stared blankly at the television listening to the weatherman ramble on about the record set. Her head turned when a blanket was wrapped around her. 

"I thought it might get cold later on," Yoh cheerfully beamed as he snuggled up beside Anna. The blanket was large enough to provide warmth for the both of them and if that didn't work, Yoh had a second blanket set aside… just for emergencies. 

"You have this all planned out don't you?" 

"Of course… I have to keep my wife all warm and cozy," he replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"I like your priorities…" Anna responded as she reached over and touched his cheek. 

"Me too…" 

Leaning inward towards each other, the couple shared another intimate embrace once again. 

Reviews/comments/flames/constructiveness/anything/everything are always accepted, read and appreciated! 


	2. Afternoon: Blackout n Onsen

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King is owned by the wonderful Hiroyuki Takei

**Author Notes: **Thank you for the reviews! I bet you didn't expect this to continue.. well maybe some of you. Anyways, after this there will be another chapter after this… but don't expect it *too* soon! Although I do want to finish all my fics before school starts… Hmm.. I just have to stop seeing Mr. Procrastination every day… 

**Warning: OOC**… **PWP**, **fantasy**,** mature events **and **fluffy-ness**… Horribly written… due to tiredness, depression, sadness and stubbornness. ^__^;;;****

**Frozen Ray, Ch. 2 **

**~~~**

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG!

Stifled moans replied the droning tone from the phone Manta bought for the inn years ago. 

"…Yoh…" Anna whispered as their kiss broke unwillingly. She looked up into her husband's eyes, watching his gaze slowly descend from her sight to her lips. He brushed his lips against hers once again as his arms mischievously crawled around her back.

"Shouldn't you get that?" She mumbled, reluctantly pushing him away. 

"Get what..?"

"The phone. It's ringing… Can't you hear it?"

"Phone… OH! Hehe.. Didn't hear it for a while," he nervously grinned as he stood up and headed towards the phone. 

"Yeah.. I'll bet that.." Anna muttered, her stare following his path. The television remained as loud as ever. The weatherman continued to walk from side to side of the screen pointing at faded patterns that loomed over a dot labeled as Tokyo.  

Yoh picked up the phone on the fourth ring, "Hello?"

"It's about time, Yoh-kun! What took you so long?" The voice impatiently retorted. 

"Manta!" Yoh exclaimed, recognizing his best friend's voice, "This is a nice surprise. Is there a reason you called?" 

"Well, I was browsing around online sources and it mentioned that the likelihood of a blackout in Tokyo is expected to happen if the weather keeps up."  

"And…?" Yoh dully asked as he sat beside the phone, his strength suddenly weakening. 

"And?! And?!!!!! Yoh-kun! In a blackout, all electricity will fail us! And possibly telephone lines and internet servers will suffer for several hours… Arrrgh! Forget that! How are you going to see? The outside is already dark and once the blackout strikes, how are you going to walk around the inn without hitting the wall?"

"We'll manage. Although making dinner might be a little… difficult," Yoh ran through a series of scenarios in his mind. The one that worried him the most was cutting himself and not even knowing it. Pushing all thoughts he aside, he smiled, "Everything will work out somehow. Maybe the power will return before I make dinner."

Manta snickered, "That's what I thought!!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 

"Fortunately for you, I have been surfing around long enough to predict events such as these. Check your mail, Yoh-kun! I sent you a box of candles, because I knew you probably wouldn't have been prepared."

"Really? Ah! Sankyuu, Manta," Yoh smiled, "You're a lifesaver. Can you hold on while I grab it?" 

"Sure."

Yoh placed the phone beside the receiver as he raced towards the main door. "I'm getting candles that Manta sent us!" He called out to Anna as he slipped on his sandals, "He said there's going to be a blackout later on!!"

"Okay... But put on your jacket… It's really cold and I don't want you to get sick!" she cried out, her voice hinting a teeny bit of concern.

Yoh smiled as he wore his light colored trench coat. He grimaced as slid the door open slightly. Chilly winds immediately flooded in the opening, whistling as they made the entrance. Pulling aside the rest of the door, he stepped outside into the monochrome city. The mailbox was a few strides away and was covered in snow, making it barely visible as it camouflaged with its surrounding.

Inserting the key, Yoh turned the object until a click was heard. He opened the small wooden door and smiled knowingly as a brown wrapped box stood inside. Taking the package into his right arm, he was surprised that such a small box with just candles inside could way so much. Closing the mailbox, Yoh headed back inside the house. 

He flung off his sandals and nudged them off to the side. He hung his coat on the rack as he raced into the living room. 

Setting the package aside, he picked up the phone, "I'm back. That box is heavier than I thought it would be." 

"Well, the package includes 5 taper candles -- good if you use it like a torch, 20 pillar candles and a few aromatherapy candles -- Jasmine and sandalwood, the ones most widely known for a blend of romance … it was something I wanted to add because sometimes you and Anna-san might want to... Ehehe... You know."

Yoh blushed at the suggestion, "I-I guess."

Manta laughed on the other end, "So, back to my very first question: Why did it take you so long to answer the phone? Or should I even ask?"

Fading into a deeper shade of crimson, Yoh replied quietly, "I was kind of… pre-occupied.." 

Yoh glanced towards his wife, who raised an eyebrow at his abrupt secretive behaviour. He chuckled bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh ho ho ho! I knew it. You don't have to hide it, Yoh-kun…" Yoh could have sworn that he heard a smirk somewhere hidden in there. "I guess I'll leave you two alone now. I have some things I have to look into before the blackout strikes anyways."

"Alright. It was nice talking to you again… Bye." Yoh placed the phone back on its receiver as he joyfully skipped across the room to where Anna sat. 

"Now… Where were we?" Yoh beamed as he drew closer towards her body. 

Anna answered his question by capturing his lips in an arousing kiss. The blanket that was originally covering them had fallen on the floor, forgotten by its users. Pushing her lover onto the floor, Anna let her hands roam soothingly across his bare exposed chest. 

"So what did Manta say about a blackout?" she sighed as they broke away for oxygen. She rested her head on his chest, having his arms tightly wrapped around her midriff.

"All he said was… that there was going to be one… and that it'd be a good idea to have candles lit… so we wouldn't crash into… things," he panted as he spoke. 

Anna smiled at his fatigue, pointing out, "Well.. we should get ready and set up the candles.. that way we won't have to crash into anything when we struggle in the blackout." 

"Reasonable as always."

"I am the wife of Asakura Yoh, you know," she smirked, "I'll grab the lighter from the kitchen and you set up the candles." 

"Yes darling." Yoh sat up to watch Anna leave the room, feeling an instance of nostalgia. He pulled away the brown wrapping paper and opened the package. Other then an attached note on top, the contents were exactly as Manta had described: taper candles, aromatherapy candles and pillar candles. Tugging at the note, Yoh read the memo aloud: "I hope you and Anna-san enjoy the blackout. Candles do more than just light the room, you know. They can also set a romantic mood in an evening alone together. If you know what I mean. Wink. Wink. Best wishes. Manta."

Yoh found his cheeks begin to heat up enormously as he put the note aside. He wondered out loud, "I wonder when the black out is…"

Little did he know, once his coincidental words were spoken, the room darkened into a pitch black. All the objects that sat around the room were no longer visible. The television shut off, the clocks stopped, all traces of light had disappeared and if it were any normal city resident, the next events that would follow would be screams of panic and painful wall crashes. Of course, this boy wasn't an ordinary city dweller. The only things that occurred was the fact that his vision was engulfed by darkness and a realization that hit him that he really wasn't closing his eyes -- that and that the blackout had finally strike. Even though it was in the afternoon, the snowy season shortened the hours of sunlight, leaving the house darker than usual.

"Anna?" he called out as he slowly rose to his feet, holding one of the long candles as Manta had instructed him to.

"Yoh…?" came a faint reply soon after, "Stay there." 

Turns of the spark wheel could be heard clicking furiously, giving Yoh an uneasy feeling that the lighter had failed them. 

"…It's not working. There are matches in the kitchen…" she began quietly after muttering a few cuss words.

"…But..?"

"They're in the very top cupboard above the stove… I had to put it there after what happened the last time we let a drunk Horo Horo play with it," she sighed as she slumped down on the floor.

"Well... what should we do now?" Yoh sighed as he looked around the room, hoping for a small glint of light to miraculously appear. Even though his eyes have adjusted to the dark, everything was still rendered in complete blackness. 

"We have to go to the kitchen… obviously. But first we have to find each other," she responded rationally, "Take the box of candles with you." 

Relying on only his sense of touch, Yoh placed the candle inside and closed the box and cradled it into his arms. He leaned on the walls hoping that it would be the path to find his wife in the dark. "Psst. Anna… Where are you?" He put down the package and slid it side by side with his feet -- like playing a game of soccer. Yoh began to amuse himself with this action until the box slid out of the reach of his left foot. 

"What are you doing? Yoh?" 

Her voice seemed very close to where he was now and he continued to walk ahead with the guiding wall. "An--nu--oof." 

His legs had suddenly hit something hard of some sort that he couldn't recall being there when the light was on. He fell on his knees before his hands prevented the rest of the fall. 

"…Ow.." the object seemed to have winced aloud. 

"An-Anna?" Yoh answered as he realized the object he had hit… wasn't at all an object to begin with.

If the lights had turned on at that moment, it would have revealed a red-faced Yoh in a crawling position on top of Anna. Yoh's knee rested on the floor in between Anna's legs and Anna was on the floor with a knee slightly bent upwards.  

"S-so-sorry!" Yoh stuttered as he pulled Anna up as best he could in such a dark situation.

"At least… we found each other now.." she replied as she felt Yoh's hand tightened over hers. 

Yoh reached the candle box while holding Anna's hand. When he got a firm hold of the package he carried it under his arm, leading his wife blindly towards the kitchen. Anna raised a hand outwards so she could identify or at least have a clue on where they might be in the large inn.

_'Why didn't we buy that flashlight when we still could see a few weeks ago?' _Anna wondered, _'Are we in the kitchen? Funny we have lived here for years and we don't even know where the rooms are in a power failure. Wait. Is this it? Thank god! It is! It is!' _

"Yoh. We're here," she spoke as her hand traced the rim of the cool stove element. She raised an arm to make sure the first thing she'd hit when climbing up wouldn't be the top stove cover.

"It's good. Now put the candles on the counter or floor so I can go on top of your shoulders," Anna commanded.

Yoh placed them on the floor since the floor was the only thing he could feel for the time being. "Wh-Wha? Bu-but… Why don't you go on top of the counter and I'll… break your… possible falls?" Yoh asked fidgeting anxiously. 

"Too risky. I trust my husband more than the counters in the dark. I might slip off an unseen edge." 

"I'm flattered… but what if… what if.. I lose balance and.. we both fall?" Yoh grimaced as the thought played in his mind. 

"You're saying that you would let your precious wife fall?" she questioned with a menacing tone.

"I-iie.. of course not!" he quickly answered, knowing that this verbal battle had already been lost.

"Good.. now crouch."

Yoh obeyed as he bent his knees slightly, allowing Anna to climb up his back slowly. So far it would look as if Yoh was giving Anna a piggyback ride, with Anna's legs dangling from behind Yoh's waist and her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. She used the countertop to thrust her position higher. Eventually, she sat comfortably on Yoh's shoulders as she reached for the door of the cupboard.

Yoh, on the other hand, was struggling to keep his balance as well as keep Anna safe from falling. His left hand held Anna's thigh and his right hand grasped her leg. He positioned himself so Anna would neither fall backwards nor forwards. He was sweating like crazy beneath the weight and was trying to focus on objects that could divert his immoral thoughts.

After a few trials and errors of trying to open the cupboard containing the matches, Anna finally felt the small box under her palm. She shook the pack to make sure that there were still some matches left. 

"I got it. Try to get on your knees so I can get down… Unless you want me on your shoulders for a really long time," Anna teased. 

Yoh tried to bend his legs but a sudden numbness stopped his movements. _'Crap… not now..'_he thought as his hand fell on to the stovetop. His legs shook furiously as he slowly began to feel temptation knocking in between his legs. _'Not good!!'  _He slowly crouched down, leaning on the support of the counter in front of them. Luckily, his knees touched the ground before his legs gave away. 

Yoh let out a deep sigh when Anna reached the floor safely. _'Close… Maybe a little TOO close,' _he thought as he felt his heartbeat return to normal. He heard the candle box open and rustled through nosily. 

"Need help?" Yoh asked curiously. 

"Light the matches… I'll pass them to you. Where's your hand?" She asked, waving her arms, hoping to meet his arm in midair. 

"I got it.." Yoh replied reaching towards her hand as the matches fell into his palm. He carefully held the edge of the box as the lightly pulled it open. Picking up a match, he closed the box and brushed the tip against the side. The match lit up the room instantly and for a moment it seemed to have blinded the two of them. 

Anna held up a taper candle, "Hurry." 

Yoh slowly placed the tiny flame over the tip of the candle. Within seconds it was lit, filling the whole room with a dim glow. Yoh gazed at Anna as a small smile formed on her face. Even though the flare was tiny, it didn't fail in capturing the very essence of her beauty. The colours of the flames was reflected in her eyes and her face glowed a faint orange tint.. It was like a blush of some sort. Yoh, of course saw this… Which made this one of the many reasons why he was having a difficult time keeping his eyes off her. 

Unfortunately, Yoh had also failed to realize that he was still holding the glowing splint and as the flame scurried further along the stick, his fingers were the first to realize it. 

"Yowwwwch!" he cried as he flung the stick up and down, letting the oxygen around him to blow out the flame. Yoh dropped the match as he blew on his finger, "Owie."

"Yoh! Are you okay? I thought you put that out after you lit the candle… Here, lemme see," Anna offered as she took his index finger with her free hand. She inserted the candle into a holder Yoh seemed to have overlooked before. Her fingers gently caressed the small burn, sending Yoh into another blank stare at his wife. 

Anna raised Yoh's finger close to her mouth. Catching his gaze following her actions, she gently placed a kiss on the tip of his finger, "Better?"

"Yeah… but it kinda.. burned me on my thumb too…" Yoh began slowly. His eyes dropped down to her soft parted lips as she slowly placed a kiss on his thumb. 

Anna watched her husband gulp nervously as she began to brush her lips against each one of his fingers. She brought his hand to her cheek and crept forward to steal a kiss from her husband. Yoh pulled Anna closer as their kiss intensified. The candlelight continued to flicker behind them, dancing in rejoice as it continued to light up the room. 

" I have an idea…" Anna smiled as she traced an invisible line across his cheek. Using it as a guide, she planted several kisses along the hidden mark. "Why not go into the onsen… And have ourselves a romantic getaway?" 

"Everywhere I'm with you IS a romantic getaway..." he pointed out as their lips brushed against each other's once more. 

"You know what I mean… We have candles…" 

"Aromatherapy?" he asked, recalling the two different blends that Manta listed over the phone. 

"I admit… some of your friends are pretty smart. So what do you say?" her fingers danced teasingly along his bottom lip. 

"A relaxing bath time with my beautiful.. gorgeous wife… how could any guy ask for more?" Yoh grinned.

Anna smiled as she pulled her husband up in a standing position. "Let's go then." 

**~~~**

Yoh set up the aromatherapy candles around the waters of the indoor onsen. The hot spring didn't require electricity, being that it was semi-natural with a few not electrical-running tubes installed. Slowly, he dabbed the candlelight from the kitchen to each of the large candles. 

Once they were lit, the room had suddenly taken on an amorous feeling. Almost as if the moon came by for a visit, showing off its radiance through the windows. The water reflected the image of the flickering lights around it. Yoh glanced at the rippling shades of the flames and leaned in closer to see his wavering reflection.

Anna left to undress in her room, mentioning that she had to tie her hair before she came in. Yoh on the other hand, only needed a towel around his waist… even though it wasn't completely necessary. 

Gradually, the scents of the candles filled the air, leaving Yoh to question if this whole day might have been just a simple dream. If he could describe the smell that he couldn't stop sniffing in one word… it would be… heaven. Enticing each of his 5 senses one way or another and even tugging at another feeling inside of him. 

Yoh stepped inside the hot spring, holding the towel around him securely as he felt the warm water tingle his skin. He sat down with his arms relaxed on the edge. _'This is a life…'_

"Yoh," a voice called out from behind. 

The dark-haired boy whizzed around, "…Anna.."

A faint blush crept on her cheeks as he continued to stare wordlessly. Yoh has rarely ever seen Anna's hair tied up and when she did it on special occasions, it left a gaping expression on Yoh's face. His eyes roamed all over her body, savouring her perfect figure. Anna shifted her weight on her left foot as she readjusted the towel wrapped around her chest. Yoh's gaze followed her as she stepped into the onsen. Yoh curled his arms around her waist, but not before an intimate kiss was shared between them.

"I could get used to this…" Anna sighed as her husband sent a trail of kisses down from her shoulder. She was sitting in his lap -- which could really give someone -- anyone, the wrong picture. Their towels were still wrapped around their personal areas, of course. 

"You're a very addictive drug, you know?" Yoh announced with a grin. He placed his mouth over her neck and lightly fondled the area with his tongue, causing Anna to moan quietly. Yoh stopped and unexpectedly seized her lips with his own. 

Minutes passed and still all that could be heard were their tongues mingling passionately as well as an occasionally moan. Preoccupied as they were, they didn't notice the room lights flicker on and off consistently, each blink longer than the last. Pretty soon the lights began to work, brightening up the whole room. 

Anna was the first to notice that the power had returned. ".. Look.."

"Ah!" Yoh cried as he noticed the change, "Looks like I don't have to make dinner in the dark… But somehow… It looks like the mood we set is ruined.." He gave a small pout to show his disappointment. 

Anna giggled, "Maybe we can fix the mood.." She rose up slowly, climbing out of the hot spring. Heading for the light switch, she turned the brightness dial counter-clockwise, dimming the lights and then turning them off altogether.

"How's that?" she asked, heading back into Yoh's open arms. 

"…Much better…" he smiled. Yoh pulled her close once again, enjoying her presence wrapped in his arms. 

Prolonging the moment, the couple relaxed in each other's arms. Their heartbeats could be heard beating softly in unison. In even thumps they would beat as one. 

And for now, nothing else mattered. (Unless you exclude Yoh, because he had to worry about what kind of dinner he has to make.) 

  
  



	3. Evening: Future n Horo Horo's Gift

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King belongs to their respective owners.

**Author Notes: **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! Reviews are always accepted and appreciated greatly! Especially right now! I am really really lazy.. and I desperately need motivation to work… and any kind of feedback might *speed* up the writing process in all my fics. This is the **final chapter** that I'm planning on writing for this fic. (Wahhhh! School starts tomorrow!)

**Dedication:** To all my motivators! You know who you are! (Because I'm very lazy in naming people… and it's a long list XD) Who have tried their best to motivate me… Ehh.. maybe I'll name some.. **da*mouse**, **hikari14**, **apple-chan** -- and all the people who write Yona's! I may not have reviewed all of them -- YET, but they really inspired and motivated me to continue to write. (As I am very lazy.) Special dedication to by best friend, **Kyrene**… who helped me pretty much throughout the whole fic.

**Warning: OOC**… **PWP**, **fantasy**,** mature events **and **fluffy-ness**… whoo… that's a lot! Watch out! Oh and I must also apologize for possibly rushing and faulty writing. ^^;;

**Frozen Ray, Ch. 3**

**~~~**

Soft moans filled the evening air, arousing the occupants of the room. Vows of eternal devotion were mumbled between kisses. They were bounded together by touch, by emotions and by their endless love for one another. Even anxious thoughts about forthcoming events faded slightly as the kiss prolonged. But even heavy kisses couldn't take away the weight of dinner away from Yoh's mind.

_'Traditional Japanese… or… mmm… or… oh.. Ah… that feels good… Gah! Where was I? Crud.. can't remember the other choices. I hope there are enough groceries to get us through the night. I think I went shopping… a few days ago. But still… DAMN.. those tingles are starting to come back again… What do I do about dinner… dinner… dinner…'_

"Dinner…" Yoh softly mumbled as soon as the kiss broke. 

Anna smiled slightly at her husband's sudden outburst. "Hungry aren't we..?" Her finger traced lovingly across his cheek. Yoh shook his head vigorously, trying to show her that she misunderstood. 

"Well… now that you mentioned it…" 

Yoh swallowed. _'No.. no! That's not what I meant! I don't want this moment to end!'_

"I am kind of famished myself…" Anna continued, raising a finger to her chin. 

_'No.. god please no!! Anytime… Anything but now!'_

"Go make dinner," she finished.  

_'Damn,' _Yoh thought while mentally kicking himself for mentioning the word. Slowly he stood up, but not before releasing a groan and a sigh. He made a face to show his contempt at the chore, causing Anna to laugh melodically. Pleased with himself for making his wife laugh out loud, Yoh grinned as he kneeled down to kiss Anna once more. He stepped out of the onsen, grimacing as the cool air immediately spread throughout his body.

"Wait…" she began, "How about… we make dinner… together?" 

Yoh swallowed as a few … impure images played in his mind, "T-together?" 

"Yeah… You know.. I can make one part of the meal.. and you do another part." 

"Oh." His thoughts instantly vanished in disappointment. His features drifted from excitement to a lightly depressed look.

Anna glanced at his abrupt facial change, "What were _you_ thinking about?" 

"Nothing… really… interesting.." Yoh cleared his throat as he put out his right hand, "Well then… shall we go make dinner then?" 

Anna smiled as she grabbed his hand, allowing herself to be pulled up by her husband. When they stood face to face out of the hot spring, the couple couldn't help but embrace each other again. With new warmth surging within their bodies, they kissed once more before they began to clean up around the room. Yoh blew out the candles while Anna turned on the lights. He was about to pick up the candles when Anna told him to leave them there. 

"You never know when we'll be using this again…" Her voice spoke softly while her hand fiddled with the light switch. 

Yoh nodded as he reached for Anna's other hand resting on her side, "You're right. And hopefully.. maybe the next time we won't have other things to worry about…" He scowled at the thought of making dinner. But at the last second before Anna could notice, he shook his head breaking out into a grin, thinking, _'At least… this time I won't be doing this alone.'_  

**~~~**

Yoh scanned through the cupboards for the fifth time. Whizzing around to open the fridge door again, he sighed, closing the door when the same results occurred. It was almost empty. Trays and sections were filled with absolutely nothing. The cupboards were much the same… except for a few cans that were sitting in the top section. The label(s) read: Cornball's Curry Crazie Canned Culinary.

Yoh shuddered as he mumbled the words. He looked at Anna with a sickened gaze, "All we have… is… that… stuff…" He pointed at the opened cupboard's contents. 

It was a Christmas gift from Horo Horo a few months ago. Yoh remembered his words when he finished unwrapping the cans. 

"It's sooooooo good. You guys have to try it. A lot of people don't like canned goods but once you heat this up, you can't tell the difference!" He grinned as he pointed to the front image of the can. "It has a little bit of meat, vegetables and seafood… Can you believe that? All you need is rice and this baby and you'll have dinner out in no time!"

Yoh swallowed trying hard to fight off the nausea that made his stomach churn. "…I should have bought groceries when I still could have.."

Anna appeared beside him resting her hand on his shoulder, "Might as well eat it… since it's the only… thing to eat at this point and time."

The boy sighed in defeat. He knew she was right… there was nothing else left that could fill their empty stomachs but still… it was a disturbing thought. Yoh was sure that his stomach was completely different from Horo Horo's. What if one bite of that… Cornball stuff caused him to throw up all night?

"Heat it up. Yoh." Anna commanded as she grabbed the empty rice pot beside her. Opening the sack sitting behind it, she scooped out a handful of rice using a cup and then poured it into the pot. 

Yoh threw the hand-used can opener into the sink as he poured the contents of the two cans into an empty pan. Sizzling loudly, Yoh stirred the curry around with a wooden spoon. He watched Anna from the corner of his eye, washing the rice grains before finally filling it half way with water and placing it into it's larger, electrical counterpart. 

"I'm actually glad…" Anna quietly started. 

Yoh looked up from the pan, meeting her silent stare. 

She continued, seeing that she had his attention, "..That this snowstorm occurred.." 

Yoh grinned, "Me too… I mean… this day's been great.. snowstorm or not.. Although this blizzard had been an interesting… setback.."

"…I wanted to talk … to you…" her voice still spoke quietly, as if she was afraid of their conversation being overheard. Before Yoh could reply, Anna continued, "About... something serious..."

Yoh dropped the spoon into the pan, "…What…" 

"How do you feel about… having a family? I mean… Of our own.." she twiddled her thumbs, not looking at his shocked expression that he wore. "I talked to Faust… He said that my body was ready to conceive.. But Yoh.. If you think it's too early.. or.. I don't know.. what do you think?"

He picked up the spoon and began stirring again. _'A… family. Our family. Hn. Little.. miniature figures of us… running around..'_

Anna looked at Yoh with a look of concern, "Yoh?" When silence responded her, she mentally kicked herself, _'I knew I shouldn't have told him so soon. It's only been a little over a year since our marriage.. But I think we're ready.. aren't we?'_ A sigh escaped her lips as she whispered, "This has to be something… we both want... and I think we're ready." 

Yoh continued imagining a future where he and Anna became parents. _'What would we even name our kids? Wait.. too far ahead… But a child… together… A person created… by our love for each other… What am I thinking? I don't know…really.. But a kid.. wouldn't be so bad.'_

"Daddy, daddy! Mommy is trying to train me! Daddy!!! You have to help me… Please hide me! I don't know what a push-up is! But it sounds like hard work! Please…!"  Yoh snickered at the thought. 

Anna looked up shockingly from her twirling fingers at the sound of Yoh's laughter. "What's so funny?" 

"It's.. nothing.." Yoh chuckled as he sighed contently. "I think we're also ready… to have a child.."

She couldn't believe her ears. "..You mean… that… Well.. you're not freaking out? Not even a little? I mean.. I'm talking about bringing new people in this world.. Expanding the Asakura family… You're not even a little bit… worried? I mean.. even YOU would worry… about this.. or at least you should.. a little. Any man with wits would and should freak out!"

Yoh couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Gomen. I'm not really worried… Actually.. I'm excited." 

"Excited?" Anna raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Yoh smiled as he winked at his wife, "Well… this means we're going to be doing it a lot aren't we?" His answer earned him a mumbled, "Hentai" and the classic eye-roll.

Peaking out at the window, Yoh realized that snowstorm had passed. He placed a lid over the pan and turned the stove knob to 'low', before he rushed past Anna, pulling her with him.

"--Yoh! What are you---?" She was interrupted when a jacket was tossed towards her. Clueless, Anna pulled on her coat, thinking how it was a good thing to change into their casual wear after their dip in the onsen. 

"Come let's go!" he cried eagerly as he slipped on his sandals and slid the door open. 

"Yoh! What are you doing? Sandals? Are you nuts?! You're going to get frostbite!" Anna quickly slipped on her shoes, trying to catch up with Yoh's sudden change in behaviour.

"That doesn't matter right now.. let's go…!" 

Yoh grabbed Anna's hand and ran outside. Darkness loomed the skies but not a cloud was in sight. It was a clear evening and thousands of glimmering stars could be seen. The moon too.. was visible, hanging high above the black sky. The fullness of the white orb would have caused anyone passing the scene by to stop and look. 

If the crushed snow above and below Yoh's feet froze his toes, he didn't seem to complain or even.. notice it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" The boy asked, gazing deeply into the sky. 

"Ah." Anna agreed, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist, breath taken away by the elegant sight. Even the cold could not turn her back now. Suddenly, a glowing ray swept across the sky, leaving a tail of light behind it's path. "Look.." She pointed, "A shooting star." 

"Ah… time to make a wish.." Yoh closed his eyes as he beamed. Anna watched him grin and couldn't help but suppress her own. She shut her eyes, wishing for her own dream to come true. 

Opening their eyes, the couple stood there for a few minutes longer watching the stars before heading back inside. (Because Yoh realized that wearing sandals while your feet are buried in snow was a very freezing experience.)

**~~~**

"I told you NOT to wear sandals! But did you listen to me? No no no.. And look what happened," Anna looked at Yoh's severely reddened feet. "What were you thinking? I can't believe I let your recklessness get away like that."

"It's not that bad…" Yoh argued. His feet were soaking in a small tub of hot water Anna had run off to get when he almost collapsed on the floor. 

"If we stayed out there longer… for sure you would have gotten frostbite! And then we would have to amputate your feet and… then a wheelchair… and our children.."

Yoh pulled Anna into a gentle kiss, cutting off her words. As they broke apart, Yoh placed a finger on Anna's lips, silencing her response. "…I'm fine. Besides.. all those purification ceremonies weren't done for nothing right?"

"But.."

"No buts.. besides.. I'm starving!" Yoh patted his stomach, then reached over for a towel to dry his feet.

"…Can you walk?" Anna bit her lip as Yoh began to stand up.

"Of course.. what did you think I-- " Yoh pretended that his feet were still immobile. His body was starting to fall towards his concerned wife. Anna held out her arms ready to catch and possibly break his fall when instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around her hipline. Soon after the realization that Yoh had faked it, Anna felt his warm lips leave kisses on her neck and trailing lower.

"…You're bad.. Asakura Yoh.." 

"And proud of it, babe…" he finished, kissing her tenderly on her lips. 'With a treat like this… who needs dinner?'

**~~~**

Yoh looked down at his plate, watching the curry sink into his rice. Like a disease, it was spreading throughout the small puffy grains, tainting wherever it touched with a trace of its dark liquid. Within minutes the whole plate of plain, white rice was drenched with Cornball's Curry Crazie Canned Culinary. Yoh felt his stomach suddenly have the urge to do back flips. 

"Eat it." Anna ordered, although she too was worried at their dinner's final appearance. Did regular curry even flow like that? 

"Why… d-don't you eat it f-f-first?" Yoh stammered. 

She glared at him before replying, "How about.. we both do it at the same time? We need to have food in our systems you know. And who knows? Maybe it'll actually be… good."

"Yeah right.." He mumbled as he took a spoonful of it and held it in front of him. "On the count of three." 

Anna followed, quietly gulping in silence as the oozing liquid from her spoon fell back onto the plate of curry rice.

"Three… two.. one." 

The spoons reluctantly went into their mouths… But to their surprise, they didn't immediately begin spitting out the curry as they had predicted. Slowly they chewed their bit of dinner, unexpectedly savouring the delicious flavour. 

"It's.. not bad.." Anna complimented lightly. 

Yoh nodded his head as he dug in another spoonful. And another. And another. Eventually, the plates in front of them were empty and their stomachs were satisfyingly full.

"I've got to hand it to Horo Horo… I guess… for once he was right..." Yoh grinned. He gazed over at Anna who seemed to at a loss for words, glancing all over the room as if hoping to find a word that matched her current mood. 

Breaking the silence between them, Yoh took their dishes into the sink and turned on the tap. His hand reached for the bottle of dish detergent when a voice stopped him.

"Leave it. You can do it tomorrow… Come with me... I'm tired..." she motioned for him to follow. 

"Can't blame you.." Yoh mumbled as he toddled behind her. His thoughts reviewed over the events of the day… playing over and over like a movie in his head. 

'A perfect day…'

**~~~**

Yoh held Anna in his arms as she cuddled beside him. Their bodies were completely bare under the layers of blanket over them. After hours of lovemaking they finally decided to turn in for the night. Holding each other close, they whispered words that would complete this perfect day and imprint this memory for the many years to come. 

"…Anna.." his voice was no louder than a quiet whisper. 

"…What is it.." she replied, lightly panting in between words. Her eyes opened slowly to meet her lover's gaze. 

"I love you…" 

She smiled as she heard those words… Each time he said it… her belief in him and those words grew stronger.. Never would her ears grow tired of those words that shaped her life entirely. 

"I love you too Yoh… always.. and forever." 

**~Owari**

**Note: **Purification ceremonies -- seen when Yoh was sitting or when Anna stood up under a waterfall. (In the anime… Manta placed his finger in the water and it froze up. XD)

  
  



End file.
